


i love you so much more each morning

by moonquartz



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonquartz/pseuds/moonquartz
Summary: A quiet moment in bed.
Relationships: Alvis/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	i love you so much more each morning

**Author's Note:**

> there can never be enough good shalvis

Soft light filtered into the room, signaling the early rising of the morning sun. It landed on the floor near a bed, illuminating the small messy room; clothing and trinkets strewn about haphazardly. Under the covers two bodies lay, entwined together in sleep. 

Shulk opened his eyes slightly, awoken by the shift in brightness. He lightly stretched his left arm—the other being pinned under Alvis laying next to him—and let out a small yawn, taking care in trying not to disturb the other. It was quite early, and he was still quite tired, but he knew the earlier he got started on his work, the better. But even so he decided to wait a bit longer before getting out of bed, unwilling to untangle himself and risk rudely disrupting the quiet morning. 

It was rare for Shulk to wake before Alvis, usually he'd at least find him in only a light sleep, easily roused by the movement in the bed. But today, Alvis seemed to be in quite a deep rest. Shulk took in the sight; Alvis could seem very guarded and aloof, so it was nice to see him look so relaxed—even if it was because he was sleeping. 

Of course, Shulk knew better than the façade he put up—Alvis was hardly as unapproachable as his demeanor led people to believe. Shulk chalked it up to his attire and body language, both of which were fitted more to the High Entian royal court than the homely streets of Colony 9. He'd found when introducing him to other residents, quite often they were quite surprised by his friendliness and gentle tone. 

In fact, the colony folk had come to assume that the man was actually quite shy, keeping mostly to himself, rarely seen walking the streets alone. Shulk had laughed upon learning this—shy was the last word he'd use to describe him. Alvis had a confidence that Shulk truly admired; though this confidence was deserved, and never overstated. But Shulk supposed this reputation as timid wasn't too undeserved, it was true that Alvis didn't spend much time socializing with anyone who wasn't him. 

Shulk smiled. He really enjoyed all the time they spent together, just the two of them. But Alvis shouldn't spend his life with only him, he thought. Maybe he'd invite Alvis out along with everyone else. For now, he put it to the back of his mind, focusing again on the sleeping form in front of him. 

The room was silent, only the gentle sound of Alvis' breathing next to him. Again Shulk admired how he looked in sleep; thin strands of silver hair fell over tan skin, framing his peaceful expression. Shulk's heart swelled, a gentle warmth that spread through his whole body—it was a simple moment, but a serene one that he knew he would hold close to his heart. Absentmindedly Shulk wondered if, when in a deep sleep like this, Alvis dreamed like he did. 

Just then Alvis stirred slightly, the soft noise pulling Shulk back to reality. Any other time, it would be him waking up to see he was the one being watched—he chuckled inwardly at the role reversal. Silver eyes opened slightly, tiredness still evident in the man's features. He gave a quiet smile, reaching his hand out from under the covers and wrapping it around Shulk's body, pulling himself even closer. 

With Alvis nestled against him like this he could now feel the light breaths on his skin, steady in their pace. It seemed Alvis had no intention of getting up just yet, and Shulk couldn't bear the thought of ruining this pristine moment himself. He shifted slightly so he could press his forehead softly against Alvis', and let out a content sigh. Closing his eyes, he gave in to his still tired brain, deciding that work could wait a little longer. There was nowhere he'd rather be than right here with Alvis.

**Author's Note:**

> i should be working on my longer fics but i had a big but unexpected life event (good event) and i havent really been in the creative headspace lately. ill get back into it but for now im going to try my hand at smaller standalone things


End file.
